Battle of the Sexes
by nerdy-bird93
Summary: FORMERLY KNOWN AS AGAINST ALL ODDS FROM LittleKenner my old account . Zoey and Damien are fighting for Jack's attention. Who will win? REVAMPED! Some language age appropriate
1. Let the Games Begin

**Ok, so this is from my other account, which I lost the password from, and I decided to re-vamp this one and rerelease it. So, enjoy and leave a review(:**

I sat at the lunch table, munching on some crackers, staring at the most perfect boy in the world. Jack Twist was just too adorable! Even the way he ate was hot! The Twins kept jabbering about how Aphrodite was such a bitch, but I just canceled them out, and focused on Jack. After a few minutes, Erin snapped her pale fingers in front of my face, bringing me out of my trance.

"Hello? Earth to Damien!" I shook my head, "Huh?" "Boy, something has got you-" Shaunee started.

"Up in the clouds," Erin finished for her "twin".

I shook my head, "It's nothing."

"Like hell it's nothing! Come on, what's his name?" Shaunee squealed, leaning in closer, a huge smile plastered onto her dark face.

"Please don't laugh, okay?"

The twins nodded excitedly, and bounced up in down like they had to pee real badly. "Okay… His name is Jack."

Their jaws dropped. "Jack-"Erin began.

"As in Jack Twist?" Shaunee continued, practically screaming at the top of her lungs, receiving a few looks from people at the tables that surrounded ours.

"Shh! Keep your voices down! I'm pretty sure that my deaf Aunt Margie in China heard you!" I hissed, sending them an evil glare.

The two girls squealed like little schoolgirls, clapping their hands energetically. "We have to hook you two up, like right now!" Erin exclaimed.

"You guys would look so cute together!" Shaunee yelled.

I looked down suddenly, for Jack was walking this way. Jack was walking right towards me! I breathed deeply, scared to make eye contact. Butterflies danced wildy in my stmach, and my breath got caught in my throat. "Thanks, you guys- he coming this way! What if he heard you?" However, the boy just kept walking. I turned, keeping my eyes on him, but I wish I hadn't.

The new boy, Chris, was standing there with arms around Jack, as in, the hottest fledgling to step foot in the Tulsa House of Night.

My heart sank. The twins instantly began talking over one another, trying their best to comfort me.

"Listen, honey, he sure as hell just needs some medication if he thinks that scrawny-ass kid is hotter than you! I mean, damn, that kid ain't got shit on you," Erin said, patting my hand.

"Oh baby, he doesn't know what he's missing. If he chooses that young meat over something as ripe and delicious as yourself, he is stupid," Shaunee rambled.

I shook my head, "It's okay you guys. It's not like we have actual conversations anyway. Just random 'hello's here and there"

They shook their heads forcefully. "It's doesn't matter. You guys have classes together, right? He knows who you are, and how hot you are, so that's no excuse. You should talk to him. Maybe the poor boy's shy," Erin whispered, trying to comfort me.

I nodded in agreement. "That could be true. You know- that's what I'll do! I'll talk to him in class and win his heart away from that little witch."

The twins giggled at my innocent choice of words. "Why don't you just say bitch?"

"I don't roll that way," I said as I popped my collar. We laughed at the failed attempted at acting 'cool'.

Our laughter was caught off by the sound of heels clicking our way. We looked up to find the queen bees of the House of Night heading to our table. Shaunee and Erin glared at the two girls. They glared back, with a fire behind it that could have sent even a demon running.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the nerd herd is having a good time," Zoey Redbird laughed. Her voice sent shivers down my spine. Her voice always made me shiver. It sounded like water flowing gently over stones. It was sickeningly seductive, I was even drawn to her when she spoke.

"I do believe those were the giggles of a boy in love, was it not, Zo," Aphrodite asked her friend, a wicked smile across that gorgeous face of hers.

"I do believe so. Now, who would interest Damien, that's the next question," Zoey replied.

I shook my head, "Nobody here would interest me. Especially not either of you," I spat at them. They laughed that ridiculously enticing laugh of theirs.

"Don't you think we know that? But listen good honey; Jack doesn't only go for guys. The other night he was with this girl, Angel. Personally, I find Jack absolutely delicous. And I know that you do too, so I propose a little competition. If you wanna have a bet to see who could get him first, that wouldn't bother me," Zoey giggled. Her well-manicured fingers tapped lightly against the wooden table. "You on?"

The competitive side of me won in less than a second. "I'll have you know, you're going to be crushed. Jack would never go for a whore like you," I hissed at her.

"May the best girl win," she smiled back, with that wicked smile of hers.

"You're on." With that, I took her perfectly manicured hand in mine and shook on it.

"Whoever gets him in a month wins. No cheating, no lying, just plain old sex appeal and charisma ," Zoey stated before turning her back to our little group. Ahrodite turned as well and they began walking away, their heels clicking loudly against the tile floor of the cafeteria.

"I hate them," the twins said at the same time. I nodded in agreement, unable to say anything.

The effects of my bet crashed down on me. "Oh my God you guys, what have I done?"

The two girls giggled. "You got yourself a man!"


	2. Diving In Head First

**Reviews are welcome, praise it or flame it, I don't care. Feedback really helps! Enjoy!(:

* * *

**

I sat at my desk, hearing Professor Penthesilia's lecture on modern literature, but not listening. No, I had my mind on the bet. How was I going to win Jack? What would happen if I lost? Curse that girl for getting me into this. I grimaced, remembering that look of mischief and excitement on Zoey's face. Something soft hit me in the middle of my back, aggravating me. I turned to face the culprit, and who else would it be besides the queen herself, Zoey.

Read the paper, she mouthed.

I nodded and picked the wadded up paper off the floor.

_**Ready to loose**_**?** It said in her wickedly perfect writing.

_**The question is, are you?**_ I sighed at my scrawl, which could hardly be called handwriting. It looked more like a chicken had scratched at the paper and the scratches _happened_ to make words. I tossed it back at her.

A few seconds later, the paper hit me again. _**We have yet to make a decision on what the loser has to do. I say the loser has to carry around the winners books for a month.**_

_**Fine by me, because I know I won't have to.**_ I threw the paper back at her.

The wad of paper hit me again.

_**Oh, Jack and I already have plans for the evening. Have fun with the nerd herd. **_(She inserted an evil smiley face there.)

Quickly, I scribbled out my response: _**Just remember this, if you pull any tricks, that perfectly dyed hair of yours will be the first thing to go. **_I threw the paper at her as the bell rang for sixth period.

I knew she had read it because as we packed our bags for the final period, I heard her whiney little voice as she passed my desk, she whispered with the most vicious tone, "Let the games begin, little one."

I walked into Neferet's classroom, shaking slightly. I saw Jack sitting at one of the long tables for two, all by himself. I smiled slightly. Quickly, I took the seat to his right.

"Hi, I'm Damien." I flashed him my 1000-dollar smile and held out my hand for him to shake.

He gave me a warm smile back, and took my hand in his. "I'm Jack."

We stared at each other for a moment, smiling slightly. A blush crept up my cheeks. Quickly, I looked down at my desk. My hands were nervously twisting around each other.

"So, um, how long have you been at House of Night," I asked him, getting out my notebook, trying to find something to do beside stare at his gorgeous face.

"I've been here for a few months. You?"

I nodded, "Same here. I was glad to get out of my old life, though."

Jack nodded in response. "Yeah. Family life was getting a little tense. My mom was freaking out about the guy I had chosen as my boyfriend."

I stared. I couldn't help it. I had never known anybody that was gay to be so open.

His sparkling blue eyes dimmed a little as his smile dropped. "D-do you have a problem with gay people?"

I shook my head, "I've just never known anybody to be so open about it. I apologize."

Jack smiled brightly at me. "It's alright. I mean, I'm not gay. I still like girls," he added with a wink.

My smile faltered, as an image of Zoey's luscious, think black hair and her perfect, full lips smiling seductively at him, with a look of pure sex in her dark brown eyes. Thinking quickly, I had to do something to prevent that from happening. "Well, this Friday, some friends of mine are having a Lord of the Rings marathon, and I just, I don't know. I mean-"

The bell rang, interrupting me. Neferet began her lesson without hesitation. The High Priestess' voice flowed elegantly around the room, enticing all of the students. Except me. My eyes kept drifting to Jack, who followed the High Priestess with his blue eyes. I sighed and looked back at Neferet.

Jack slid a piece of paper on top of my notes. I glanced at him, then down at the paper, a smile slipping onto my lips.

_**I would love to watch a LotR marathon with you.**_ I stared at the page, unable to move. A blush moved onto my cheeks, setting my face on fire.

Quickly, I wrote: _**You a fan, too?**_

_**Duh! Frodo is just **__**delish**__**. (:**_

I laughed under my breath. _**Merry is way cuter than Frodo**_, I argued.

I heard him laugh slightly. The paper was put in front of me again.

_**Are you gay, too? Or are you just messing with me?**_

I looked over at Jack, confused. His eyes shined, silently pleading me to tell the truth. His blonde locks fell into his eys, making him seem more vulnerable. I looked down at the paper. I could give up now or go for it. Zoey's exotic looks flicked around my mind, and I smirked at the idea of her loosing.

_**I'm gay, too.**_

I handed him the paper, a smile on my face.

Jack nudged my arm. He smiled warmly at me, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making me laugh. Neferet turned and faced us with a strict look in her emerald green eyes. Quickly, I covered my mouth and tried to cover my laugh with a cough.

I listened to Neferet talk of the Amazons, but part of my mind was still on Jack. Her elegant voice flowed effortlessly, yet I found it hard to focus on her lecture when all I wanted was to talk to Jack. I stole a quick glance at him, only to find his blue eyes on me. Quickly, I turned away, not being able to look him in the eye. Heat rushed onto my face.

I heard his soft laughter again.

He put the paper in front of me once more.

I smiled when I read it. He had written the cutest, sweetest thing down.

_**You're cute when you blush.**_

Reading it made me blush even more. I smiled at him.

_**Would you like to have dinner with my friends and I?**_

The bell rang, signaling the end of another school day. Dinner was going to start soon, and after that, the Full Moon Ritual.

Quickly, I shoved the paper into Jack's hand. I shoved my notebook into my bag and stood. The flow of students eased, so I walked into the stream of kids out into the hallway before I could second-guess my actions.

"Hey, Damien, wait up!" I heard Jack call as I walked out the door. I waited for him patiently, saying hi to the various people I knew.

"I would love to have dinner with you and your friends," Jack yelled over the crowd of fledglings. I smiled widely and waited for him patiently. We walked shoulder to shoulder, our hands brushing against each other lightly, and made our way to the cafeteria.

Fledglings were already sitting in their groups, getting food from the dinner line and talking excitedly. We walked through the crowd, which parted like the Red Sea. I looked ahead, ignoring the pointed fingers and whispering voices. Finally, we reached the far wall, lined with wooden tables that were covered with silk white table clothes. I smiled as the girls realized that I wasn't alone. Their mouths dropped and their eyes widened, gawking at Jack and me. We stopped walking when we reached the table. The girls quickly picked up their jaws and smiled politely at Jack.

"So, these are my friends. Jack, I'd like you to meet Erin Bates," I stated, pointing at the vibrant, young blonde at our table.

"That's Shaunee Cole," I pointed to the outgoing black girl beside Erin.

"And this one is Stevie Rae Johnson," I finished as I pointed to the small, curly blonde girl at the end.

"Girls, this is Jack Twist. He's having dinner with us today," I said, and pulled up a fifth chair for Jack.

The three girls stared at him as I sat down between Jack and Stevie Rae. Jack laughed nervously.

"Hi," he whispered in a cute and innocent voice. "I'm Jack."


	3. Dinnerwith the Girls

I smiled warmly at Jack, silently telling him how the girls love him. The Twins jabbered on with Stevie Rae about how unfair it was that Professor Lewis, the science professor, gave them three pages of homework to do first thing tomorrow. I gently nudged his arm and smiled at him.

He smiled back, his blue eyes shining in the dim lamplight of the cafeteria. His smile shone brightly, causing lines to form around his eyes, and his dimples to deepen. Happiness seeped into every pore in my body. My smile broadened, expressing my happiness in a form that everyone could read.

My happiness was cut short by the sound of heels prancing our way. My smile dropped as I saw Zoey and Aphrodite, clad with the usual evil grin and matching outfits, walking towards our table like they were the next Victoria's Secret models, complete with their long hair flowing out behind them. When they arrived at the table, they struck a pose, with Zoey leaning over the table, her cleavage exposed, and Aphrodite with her hands on her hips, and her left hip swung out.

Jack's jaw dropped to the ground at the sight. His eyes widened, and he found it difficult to keep his eyes on Zoey's face.

"Hey Jack, do I need to remind you of our plans tonight," Zoey purred, pulling him into her trap.

"Wh-what plans," he stuttered, staring at her.

Well, more at her chest. I mean she just shoved it right in his face! That little tramp! I growled under my breath, sending jagged daggers into her with my eyes.

Zoey giggled nervously. "You know. The plans we made in theatre. Remember?" She tried to cover the nervousness in her voice with bitchiness, but it didn't work. She glanced between Jack and me.

Jack's blue eyes narrowed in confusion. "You're not even in my class. Aphrodite asked me to go with her to the Ritual. She didn't say anything about you," Jack stated, confusion in his voice.

I saw the Twins smirk in unison, and give each other high fives out of the corner of my eye.

"Listen, hags-" Shaunee started

"You're little games won't work," Erin finished, looking incredibly pissed at the pair of trampy twins.

"We're not doing anything," Zoey began saying.

"We swear," Aphrodite said, crossing her heart.

My head tossed from side to side, looking at the troublesome Witchy Twins to my loveable Good Twins.

"All right, guys, let's just calm down, now," Stevie Rae attempted to ease the tension with her sweet Okie ways. She held her hands up between the two groups and was glancing back and forth at them.

Quickly, I jumped in Stevie Rae's boat. "Yeah, let's just breathe. No harm was done to anybody's plans, right? If you were planning on going with Aphrodite, then go. If you weren't, you are more than welcome to come with us," I said, nodding to the Twins and Stevie Rae.

Goddess, I hope he didn't say he would go with the who- I mean with Aphrodite, I begged to Nyx.

Jack looked down, sheepishly. "Well, I actually told her I would go, since well, we're both with the Dark Sons and Daughters you know? But, I'm still game for Friday if you are,"

I nodded, "Yeah. Lord of the Rings marathon is still on."

The Twins gasped. "You were gonna have a Lord of the Rings marathon and NOT tell us? What the hell?"

God, I hated when they yelled at the same time. "Well, don't you want to go to that sale you heard about?"

"Oh… Yeah. Shoes or hot hobbits, Twin?" Erin questioned, tapping her chin in thought.

"Shoes, most definitely. We have the DVDs," Shaunee answered.

"Well, um, I'll see you Friday, then, Damien. Stevie Rae, you going with the Twins or hanging out with us," he asked, indicating himself and I.

"Can I just stay with you and Damien? I haven't gotten to se the third one yet," Stevie Rae asked, twirling a blond curl around her finger.

Jack smiled at her, "Yeah, I don't mind. And I don't think Damien will mind, either, right?"

I nodded quickly, a smile on my lips. "You're more than welcome to come over,girl."

I looked at Zoey and Aphrodite, the smile transforming into a smirk. "Nice try," I mouthed at the pair.

"Oh, whatever," Zoey whispered harshly.

"I would watch your tone with me. After breaking the rules, you might want to try being kind to me and my friends. Or you can take a chance at loosing your gorgeously perfect hair," I murmured under my breath.

"Well, we better get going. We must get ready for the Ritual," Zoey said rather obnoxiously while pulling on Jack's arm.

I smiled at the poor boy. "I'll see you at the Ritual. And Stevie Rae and I will sneak in good food for Friday. Promise."

He smiled back, a gleam in his eye. "I'll bring the pop," he said as the girls dragged him off.

My heart nearly stopped as the trio walked off.

I, Damien Maslin, was going to have a date with Jack Twist. Well, an unofficial date, but it still counted in my eyes. I restrained a squeal as I turned and faced my girls. My smile remained, unable to fade away or be diminished by anything or anyone.

Stevie Rae nudged my elbow, bringing me down from cloud for a second.

I glared at her before following her finger. Jack stood at the doorway, a smile plastered on his cute, innocent face. I smiled and waved at him. Then that boy did the cutest thing ever. He winked at me! Not the cheesy, "Oh yes, I want you," kind of wink, but a real, flirty, "I like you" kind of wink.

My smile grew even more (if that was possible) and I winked back.

My day was perfect. First, I got a date with Jack, then managed to piss the evil Twins off, then I go a wink from Jack Twist! This was a day to write home about, for sure.

"Come on, we got to get ready for the Ritual, too, ya know?" Stevie Rae said as she attempted to lift me up by my arm. I giggled at her feeble attempt and stood.

I walked them to their dorm before heading to my own. I had to look nice for him. I grabbed my best black button down, and my best black slacks and got ready. Nothing was going to stop me from getting Jack's attention.

Well, maybe Zoey in her Priestess-in-training dress.

Ah crap.


End file.
